Vapores violetas
by Oninezumi
Summary: "¿Un accidente o un ataque? ¿Cómo estaba Albus? ¿Estaba implicado el hijo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Que eran esos vapores que emanaban de su piel? ¿Era tan grave como para necesitar de los Aurores?"Las de dudas atravesaban a Harry y solo podría resolverlas cruzando esa puerta.
1. Prólogo

_Hola._

_Saludos para todo aquel que este leyendo esto. Para comenzar quiero aclarar que esto, al menos de momento, no es un fic completo._

_Es simplemente algo que se me ha ocurrido y que, quizá, podría demorar en un fic ambientado en la tercera generación._

_De momento tengo otro fic a medio hacer y no publicaría este, en caso de que salga, hasta tenerlos terminados (entiéndase el que estoy publicando ahora y el que surgiría a partir de estas casi ochocientas palabras)._

_Si a alguien le interesara que creara este fic le ruego deje un review comentándomelo y yo, os aseguro, lo tendré en consideración._

_Sin nada más que añadir les dejo con lo que podría convertirse en el prólogo de un fic._

* * *

Harry entró en la enfermería con el paso acelerado y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Nada más recibir el aviso del colegio había abandonado su puesto en el Ministerio, donde aún se encontraba pese a la alta hora de la noche que era, y había acudido. Suspiró, aliviado, al ver a su hijo sentado tranquilamente en una silla, hablando ya con la directora.

-¡Albus!-Le llamó. El niño de once años se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazar a su padre con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.- Ya pasó, pequeño, ya pasó.- Intentó tranquilizarle su padre como hacía cuando este tenía pesadillas. Poco a poco el niño se fue tranquilizando y su respiración se calmó a la vez que se silenciaban sus hipidos.

Harry, sin perder la compostura que había adquirido con los años condujo a su hijo de vuelta a la silla y este se sentó sin necesidad de que su padre le dijera nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Minerva? Me temo que su mensaje no era muy esclarecedor - Preguntó a la directora con una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba resultara tranquilizadora.

La mujer le miró atentamente.

-¿Se encargará del caso personalmente, Harry?- Le preguntó como única respuesta, provocando un estremecimiento en el hombre que no esperaba que el asunto fuera tan grave como para necesitar a los Aurores. Aunque, bien pensado si el hijo de Draco Malfoy estaba de por medio…

-Estando implicado mi hijo, no lo dude.

- Ahora mismo intentaba hablar de ello con Albus, que al parecer tiene problemas para seguir las instrucciones de la Señora Pomfey y descansar.

-¿Hijo, que te hizo Malfoy?- El niño no contestó- ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño si descasas? Sabes que no tienes que tener miedo, yo voy a estar aquí, contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta…

La voz del pequeño, cuya confusión se había disipado con la segunda pregunta de su padre lo interrumpió.

-¡No!- Con este chillido hizo exaltarse tanto a su padre como a la directora que le miraron con el ceño fruncido. Bajando la vista a sus manos el niño se explicó- Como intentaba decirle a la directora Malfoy no me hizo nada…

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te atacó?- Inquirió esta con la voz cansada.

-Yo…-El niño dudó- No lo sé… Malfoy lo sabía, me dijo que era peligroso y me protegió.

-¿Te protegió?- Repitió Harry incrédulo. Sabía que su antiguo compañero de clase había cambiado mucho después de la guerra, pero no esperaba que lo suficiente como para criar a un hijo dispuesto a proteger al suyo.

-Sí, papá.- Dijo entendiendo a su padre, al fin y al cabo no habían sido pocos los problemas que habían tenido ese año por culpa de Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Cómo era la cosa de la que te defendió?

Cuando el jovencito se disponía a contestar la voz de la vieja enfermera de Hogwarts intervino:

-Harry, querido, deberías dejar a tu hijo descansar; es lo que necesita después de lo que ha pasado.

Harry se limitó a alzar una ceja y a indicarle a su hijo con una reveladora mirada que debía obedecer.

-Pero papá,- intentó protestar- quiero esperar a que Malfoy se despierte… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ya que nadie ha venido a verle.

Inconscientemente, Harry levantó la mirada hacía la zona que ocupaban las camillas, buscando al otro chico, aunque solo descubrió una cortina.

-Yo te avisaré cuando despierte, ¿vale?

El niño, no muy convencido pero sabiendo que no conseguiría un trato mejor se acostó en una de las camillas descubiertas, junto a la cual había una mesita con sus cosas, y cerró los ojos.

-Harry, querido,- lo apartó entonces la enfermera para confesarle algo- hay que trasladar al otro chico a San Mungo.

-¿San Mungo?- Conforme más cosas le decían más aliviado se sentía Harry respecto al estado de su hijo, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, su hijo había tenido suerte de salir tan bien parado; pese a que crecía su alarma y su interés por lo ocurrido.

-Me temo que sí. Su estado es grave y yo carezco de los conocimientos esenciales para curarlo.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó de nuevo el hombre más por curiosidad que porque realmente le importara el estado del chico.

-Bueno, tenía unas heridas sobre el ojo izquierdo que he conseguido curar, pese a que le dejarán cicatrices, además de algún que otro hueso roto, pero lo que me preocupa es que no deja de emanar unos vapores violetas que…

-¿Vapores violetas?

-Sí. Vapores violetas.- Confirmo la directora participando por primera vez en la conversación.- Sería beneficioso que le echaras un vistazo antes de que lleguen los sanadores, por si tienes una idea de con qué clase de magia ha sido… atacado.

-Honestamente Minerva, no se de ninguna magia que deje a las personas emanando vapor como si fueran calderos.

* * *

_Sé que queda suelto, pero es literalmente un fragmento; el fragmento más interesante que he escrito de momento, pero un fragmento que sé que no tiene demasiado sentido por si solo._

_Esperando que aun así lo hayan disfrutado, les saluda:_

_Oninezumi._


	2. 1 de Septiembre, 2007 I

_Hola, sé que no he cumplido lo que prometí (es decir, no he terminado mi otro fic ni he escrito la totalidad de este) pero esta mañana me he levantado con ganas de reviews, cosa que me lleva pasando varios días, y me he dicho: "Como quieres tener nuevos reviews si no subes nada"._

_Así pues he decidido subir este capítulo, que ya se puede considerar un capítulo en sí, cambiar el estado del fic y suplicar nuevos reviews, aunque sea uno que diga: "Es horrible"_

_Y así pues he subido esto con la esperanza de conseguir algún review nuevo, y os suplico: Dejadme uno por favor._

* * *

Capítulo 1

1 de Septiembre, 2007

El traqueteo suave del Expreso de Hogwarts había conseguido adormecer levemente al único pasajero de aquel compartimento.

Tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, platinado, y sus ojos grises estaban desenfocados. Mirando su rostro de angulosas fracciones, aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía a los ojos de cualquiera, cosa que no ayudaban a disimular sus ojeras ni su mueca de cansancio ni su altura, bastante superior a la media. Puede que solo tuviera once años, pero sus preocupaciones podían ser mayores que las de muchos adultos.

Afuera, el sol estaba oculto tras densas nubes de tormenta y las furiosas gotas de fría agua golpeteaban los cristales.

Desde el interior, en otro vagón, un aburrido niño observaba con sus ojos verdes como caía el agua.

Él estaba rodeado por casi toda su extensa familia, pero se sentía tan solo como el ocupante de aquel compartimento anteriormente comentado, aunque no lo supiera.

Por eso, en algún punto del trayecto, cuando los naipes de su hermano explotaron y una de sus primas le espetó una larga parrafada sobre lo inútil que era perder el tiempo con esos juegos sin levantar la vista de su libro, él se levantó, con la excusa de que iba a buscar a la mujer del carrito, y salió del compartimento.

Sin un destino fijo, anduvo lentamente por el pasillo, mirando sin ánimos a la gente y reflexionando.

Se suponía que se tenía que sentir feliz por ingresar por fin en Hogwarts, era lo que había soñado desde pequeño, lo que deseaba cada vez que oía las historias sobre los años de sus padres allí, lo que soñaba con hacer desde que tenía memoria. Se suponía que iba a ser un momento que disfrutaría a fondo y por el contrario se sentía completamente vacío.

Estar en esos momentos en compañía de sus familiares le resultaba casi doloroso. Y no entendía el porqué.

Al principio se lo había pasado bien.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres estaba nervioso, contento pero nervioso. Luego, cuando James había anunciado a los cuatro vientos que Victorie y Teddy estaban juntos le había resultado difícil actuar como si no supiese nada, ya que él lo sabía desde las Navidades pasadas; pero como él era mucho más discreto que James había hablado con Teddy y Victorie, y había aceptado la palabra de ambos de que lo contarían cuando considerasen que era oportuno. Lo había aceptado porque confiaba en Teddy, que por algo era casi como de su familia, y temía más por él que por Victorie, aunque esta fuera su prima, pues tenía más contacto con él y no podía apartar de su cabeza que Victorie era en parte veela. Y, aunque había intentado evitarlo, no había podido evitar reírse disimuladamente ante las reacciones de Roxanne o Fred, que le resultaron exageradas.

Y aún había pasado después otro rato agradable, esta vez hablando de quidditch con sus primos Louis y Lucy.

Pero cuando estos, junto con Fred y James habían empezado aquella partida de naipes explosivos y él se había quedado mirando la ventana en silencio, había empezado a disiparse su felicidad y empezó a ver claramente todo el tiempo que iba a pasar alejado de su hermanita, de sus padres y de su casa, que podía, además, quedar en una casa donde no fueran ninguno de sus primos, que quizá lo mirarían raro por ser el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, que… Que en realidad todo esto le daba igual.

Sabía que tenía que pasar por todo aquello, que echaría de menos a su familia, igual que había echado de menos a James el año anterior y por ello que lo podría soportar; que podía encontrarse solo, pero que eso solo significaría que se tendría que esforzarse por encontrar nuevos amigos y la idea le parecía excitante; que podría sacar provecho de ser quien era, aunque tuviese que soportar unas cuantas miradas de extraños y todo esto lo hacía sentirse indiferente.

No estaba asustado o triste, en consecuencia, simplemente vacío. Se sentía capaz de examinar cualquier cosa con total objetividad, sin tener sus sentimientos de por medio y, pese a que esto hacía que se preguntara si había algo malo en él y por ello era incapaz de sentir en ese momento no le preocupaba.

De repente, su mirada se vio atraída por una figura solitaria en un compartimento, que podía ver a través de la ventanita de este. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que era el único en el pasillo de aquel vagón, y regresó a observar al chico de aquel compartimento, que descansaba la cabeza contra el cristal, ajeno a su escrutinio.

La imagen le transmitía una profunda sensación de soledad y de pronto notó, que aquello que lo había estado llenando desde hacía casi una hora, impidiéndole sentir nada más, era una extraña soledad no un "vacío" como él había pensado. "¿Por qué yo me siento solo?" se preguntó "No tengo motivos."

Y notó también que la soledad de aquel rubio desconocido, mitigaba la suya propia. En un acto, no lo suficientemente meditado, de empatía, llamó a la puerta del compartimento, con la intención de ofrecerle su compañía al desconocido, sin pensar ni un instante en su familia que lo esperaba o en como lo interrogarían cuando regresara.

De forma casi desinteresada, lenta y parsimoniosa, el chico se apartó un poco del cristal, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y terminó por ponerse de pié para abrirla.

No dijo nada; se limitó a mirar a Albus a los ojos, con una pregunta hosca claramente en ellos: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus, sonrió; había pensado que el desconocido era de su edad, y que por lo tanto también entraba en el primer año, pero ahora, que lo podía ver de cerca, casi creyó que podía ser mayor, ya que por poco no le sacaba una cabeza, y aunque Albus fuera un chico más bien bajito, la diferencia le pareció demasiada para dos personas de la misma edad. Aun así le sonrió y preguntó intentando sonar alegre:

-¿Puedo pasar?

El desconocido se apartó del hueco de la puerta y le contestó fríamente:

-Como quieras.

La puerta se quedó abierta y el silencio se instaló en el compartimento. Albus, que se encontraba sentado delante de su acompañante, se dedicó a mirarlo sin el más mínimo recato: se trataba de un chico alto, como ya había notado antes, con el pelo platinado pulcramente peinada hacia atrás y algo más largo de lo habitual, llevaba ya puesta la túnica negra de Hogwarts, aunque no llevaba la insignia de ninguna casa, lo que le hizo reafirmarse en su teoría de que era de primer año y preguntarse si quizá el chico era un semi-gigante, como Hagrid, aunque le parecía demasiado delgado para eso.

Por otra parte el otro chico también lo observaba y Albus, se sentía muy consciente de su pelo negro alborotado, imposible de peinar como el de su padre, y sus ropas muggles, que incluían unos vaqueros azules y un jersey gris, que había tejido su abuela para él las navidades pasadas, con una gran "A" en naranja. Y es que aunque estuvieran en septiembre hacía frio ese día.

-Me llamo Albus, - terminó por presentarse para evitar que se prolongara aquel silencio que consideraba incómodo- Albus Potter. ¿Y tú?

El otro chico lo miró de forma más intensa, casi como si quisiera leer sus intenciones con solo una mirada.

-Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy.- Dijo al final extendiéndole la mano. Una mano que Albus dudó en estrechar. Había oído hablar de los Malfoy. Su padre intentaba hacerles creer que no eran más que una familia que había tenido la mala suerte de estar en el bando equivocado de la guerra, pero todos los Weasleys (y eso incluía a los tres Potter), preferían la versión que contaba el tío Ron. Él decía que Draco Malfoy, un compañero de su mismo año en Hogwarts al que insistía en llamar "Hurón", era la criatura más taimada y calculadora de la tierra; que toda su familia era un atajo, pequeño, de retorcidas serpientes de lengua venenosa, de cobardes y de traidores, que no merecía ninguna oportunidad y que todos deberían estar encerrados en Azcaban.

Claramente molesto por la actitud, prudente en demasía, de Albus, Scorpius intentó apartar la mano que había tendido, aunque con desconfianza, en un gesto amigable. Por suerte para el futuro de la relación entre ambos, Albus se decidió por hacer caso a su padre a tiempo de estrecharla mientras decía:

-Encantado. – Intentando recordar la clases de "buena educación" o "cosa de la que carece el tío Ron" que les había impartido la tía Hermione el verano anterior.

El rostro de Scorpius en ese momento era todo un poema: por él cruzaron en apenas unos segundos la decepción, el asco, la ira, el espanto, la sorpresa, la negación, la aceptación y, finalmente, una sonrisa que Albus no supo descifrar del todo, antes de que se soltaran las manos.

-Lo mismo digo. – Algo en su tono hacía sospechar a Albus que no era del todo sincero, quizá su frialdad, pero lo ignoró. – Por cierto… No tengo intención de ofenderte, pero… ¿No deberías estar con tu numerosa familia, Potter?

-Me aburría. - Le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás solo?

La consternación, de forma mal disimulada, se divisó en el rostro de Scorpius, que se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

-Disfruto de la soledad. – Contestó. Era, claramente, una mentira; en realidad, era cierto que no le molestaba estar solo, ya que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era algo que él se hubiera autoimpuesto. Desde pequeño había sabido que sería, para siempre, un paria entre los magos "buenos", hijo y nieto de viejos mortífagos como era, y que también sería rechazado por las familias de sangre pura que habían apoyado al Señor Tenebroso en sus días, porque, al testificar en aquel juicio a favor de su padre, Harry Potter no había hecho más que confirmarles a estos que los Malfoy los habían traicionado. Por eso era que nadie, proviniera de la familia que proviniera, carecía de perjuicios hacia él. Pero eso no era lo que le iba a decir al hijo del famoso Harry Potter. Quizá la naturaleza de Scorpius fuera menos calculadora que la de sus antepasados, pero sabía, ya que no era estúpido, que una amistad con Albus Severus Potter podía traerle muchas ventajas, ventajas que no había a dejar pasar así como así.

Ambos dejaron pasar unos instantes de silencio. La respuesta del rubio había desconcertado a Albus que intentaba, en vano, procesarla. ¿Cómo le podía gustar a alguien estar solo? ¿Le gustaba a él estar solo? ¿Era por eso que no quería estar con su familia? ¿Por qué quería estar solo? ¿No sería demasiado aburrido estar siempre solo? Sí, Albus estaba convencido de que estar siempre solo debía terminar siendo muy, muy, pero que muy aburrido. Y él, que sufría del SHP (Síndrome de Harry Potter: Insana obsesión por arreglar los problemas de los demás sin que nadie te lo pida), no iba a soportar que Scorpius estuviera siempre solo; por lo que conseguiría ser su amigo le costara lo que le costara.

-Todos mis primos quieren que quede en Griffindor, ¿sabes? – Le comentó al otro chico el castaño en tono pensativo. – Incluso mi hermano que está en Hufflepuf, quiere que yo quede en Griffindor…

-¿Y tú que quieres? – Le preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad, ya que, Malfoy o no, era un niño y los niños cogen confianza relativamente rápido.

- No lo sé, - Confesó Albus mirándose las manos – supongo que quiero hacerlos felices. Pero no me considero valiente, en realidad. ¿Y tú, dónde quieres quedar, Malfoy?

-Creo que en cualquiera estaría bien. – Scorpius meditó unos segundos. – No, creo que cualquiera menos Slytherin.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que porque yo – dijo recalcando el "yo" – no quiero ser lo que todos esperan de mí. Y sé que toda mi familia espera eso de mí.

-¿Te lo han dicho? – Ahora ambos niños se sentían completamente sueltos, sin tapujos de ningún tipo y esto, aunque extraño para los dos, que eran más bien reservados, les resultaba reconfortante.

-Mis padres no. Pero mi abuelo amenazó con desheredarme en su última carta si no quedaba allí.

Albus se quedó pensativo; sin saber que decir. Sabía que el abuelo de Scorpius estaba en Azcaban, si bien bajo unas condiciones especiales que le permitían un cierto contacto con su familia, y se sentía mal por haber sacado el tema.

En ese momento un perfecto, de la casa de Revenclaw, tocó en el marco de la puerta y avisó:

-Chicos, estamos a punto de llegar. Será mejor que os preparéis. – Y se fue sin comprobar si lo habían escuchado.

-Me tengo que ir. – Informó Albus. – Tengo mis cosas en el compartimento…

-Claro. – Comprendió el rubio – Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – Se despidió el castaño con una sonrisa y una agradable sensación en el pecho.

* * *

_Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún comentario._

_Agradeciéndoles que hayan leído, se despide:_

_Oninezumi_


	3. 1 de Septiembre, 2007 II

_Hola!_

_No se con que frecuencia subiré capítulos a partir de ahora ya que tengo algunos problemas de salud._

_Aun así aseguro que subiré siempre que tenga terminado dos capítulos no publicados para así poder publicar algo si tengo un lapso muy grande de tiempo sin publicar._

_Sin más y esperando que les guste, he aquí el segundo capítulo:_

* * *

Capítulo 2_._

1 de Septiembre, 2007

Nada más bajar del tren. Albus pudo oír la potente voz de su padrino, Hagrid, llamando a los alumnos de primer curso. Él tranquilamente se despidió de su familia, diciéndoles que ya les vería en el Gran Comedor, y se dirigió, en compañía de su prima Rose, al grupito que ya se estaba formando junto al semi-gigante. Pudo distinguir a Scorpius entre los niños, porque era mucho más alto que la mayoría y porque estaba ligeramente apartado y se disponía a acercársele cuando el vozarrón de su padrino lo llamó:

-¡Albus! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Sabes que te pareces a tu padre en su primer día?

Bajo la atenta, aunque disimulada, mirada de Scorpius Malfoy, el moreno se dirigió hacia su padrino y lo abrazó, para después empezar a hablar animadamente con él. Se podían escuchar los comentarios de los otros chicos de primero que decían cosas como:

-¿Es ese el hijo de Harry Potter?

-¿Conocerá a todos los profesores?

-¿No le da miedo abrazar a ese gigantón?

-Seguro que será el favorito de todos

O

-¿No tendrá ese trato especial por ser hijo del "niño que vivió"?

Ignorando todos estos comentarios Scorpius paseó su mirada por el heterogéneo grupo de chiquillos, había una chica pelirroja, pecosa y de cabello bastante encrespado, presumiblemente una Weasley, que también se había acercado para hablar animadamente con el semi-gigante. Pocos hubo que le llamarán la atención en el resto del pequeño grupo. Una chica que llevaba su pelo castaño muy muy largo. Un chico albino, que miraba confundido a su al redor, fue el único que descubrió su mirada y le saludó con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo pensar al rubio que seguramente se trataba de un hijo de muggles. Desde la guerra, tras una pequeña temporada en que aumentó de forma casi alarmante el número de magos nacidos de muggles, estos habían empezado a ser cada vez más y más escasos cuando antes representaban a la mitad de la comunidad mágica, prácticamente. Antes, solían ingresar en Hogwarts un total de cuarenta niños y niñas aproximadamente cada año; ahora, con la casi desaparición de los magos nacidos de muggles y la reducción de la media de hijos por pareja entre los magos, entraban una media de quince. Ese año, al parecer, serían solamente doce.

Cuando todos estuvieron conreados cerca de Hagrid, esté les llamó para que lo siguieran hasta el lago. Y allí les dijo:

-Formad grupos de tres o cuatro, por favor. Y llevad cuidado, no os vayáis a caer al lago, es peligroso y hay criaturas que muy pocos tachan de amigables, no sé por qué.

Con estas órdenes ya dadas, Hagrid se introdujo en una barca, que ocupaba él solo. A Scorpius le tocó viajar con dos chicos de aires distraídos, con el pelo largo y tan rubio como el suyo, que parecían gemelos y que hablaban de cosas de las que nunca había oído hablar. Uno, el más animado, incluso llevaba sujeta la varita detrás de una oreja, como había visto Scorpius en las caricaturas de carpinteros muggles que le había enseñado una vez su padre al explicarle cosas sobre estos. Creyó oír algo parecido a "Snorkak de Cuernos Arrugados" y "Torposoplos". Aunque podría haber sido peor. Por lo menos los gemelos parecían tan metidos en su mundo que lo ignoraron y, en consecuencia, no se metieron con él, cosa que Scorpius podía llegar, incluso, a agradecer.

En otra barca se encontraban Albus, la Weasley pelirroja y otra chica, esta con el pelo liso y negro, a la que no pudo ver el rostro, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. La cuarta barca estaba ocupada por tres chicas morenas curiosamente parecidas que hablaban muy animadamente, a las que Scorpius casi ni miró, aunque supuso que allí estaría la chica que le había llamado antes la atención. Y, la última, la ocupaban una mulata con el pelo hecho rastras, un chico de pelo negro y rizado con los ojos azules y el albino con el que, prácticamente desde que zarparon, no cesaban de discutir los otros dos, sin dejarlo defenderse apenas y haciendo que su barca se bambolease. A Scorpius le dio un poco de pena, ya que no consideraba que esa fuera un buena manera de empezar el curso, menos si querían que los nacidos muggles se llevaran una buena imagen del mundo mágico, como intentaba promover el actual Ministro de Magia.

La mitad del camino la pasó mirando el paisaje, estando atento al bosque que rodeaba esa parte del lago, a las ondulaciones del agua y las que se producían debajo de estas y, evidentemente, al impresionante castillo que se encontraba enfrente de él. Y habría continuado haciéndolo si no fuera por un fuerte chapoteo que lo distrajo.

Con solo una mirada pudo saber qué había ocurrido. Al parecer, la discusión entre los ocupantes de la barca del albino llegó a un punto en el que este se había caído de la barca.

Scorpius no lo pensó ni un segundo tras ver los inútiles chapoteos del chico por mantenerse a flote y se tiró de cabeza al agua. Recibió con impresión el agua helada y braceó, incomodado por la pesada túnica hasta el chico, que no paraba de moverse espasmódicamente. No le resultó difícil sacarlo, con todo; era un buen nadador y no era la primera vez que sacaba a alguien del agua, y lo dejó en su propia barca, temiendo que en realidad lo hubieran tirado.

Una vez fuera, Scorpius sintió todas las miradas puestas en él a excepción de una, la del guardabosques que seguía embelesado mirando el castillo.

"¿Cómo nos han podido dejar a cargo de un inútil así?" Se preguntó mientras, temblando a causa del frío, se acercaba a otro chico empapado.

-¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó sin poder evitar que le castañearan los dientes.

-Bien… - La voz del chico albino era casi un susurro, parecía que el chico casi tuviera miedo de él.

-¿Cómo has terminado en el agua? Tendrás que disculparme, pero no estaba atento. – Intentó hacerlo hablar Scorpius, para entretenerse y por curiosidad.

-No te disculpes. Soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias… Y… bueno, estaba discutiendo con Hans y me empujó. Pero no creo que lo hiciera queriendo. Por cierto me llamo Emil, ¿y tú?

-Scorpius Malfoy. – Le contestó sonriendo. El chico le caía bien, le parecía algo tímido pero tenía un aura que emitía tranquilidad, incluso después de casi ahogarse.

Durante un rato, los cuatro ocupantes de la barca conversaron tranquilamente, dos de ellos casi congelados pero. En algún punto los gemelos volvieron a perderse en su mundo extraño, pese a lo que Scorpius y Emil mantuvieron una charla interesante. Sin revelar mucho de sí mismo, Scorpius averiguó que Emil se apellidaba Williams, que era hijo de muggles (por lo que no tenía prejuicios contra los Malfoy), igual que el chico llamado Hans (del que había sido compañero de clase desde hacía cuatro años), y que vivía en un orfanato en la parte sur de Londres, desde que sus padres habían desaparecido en un terremoto en Las Filipinas durante un viaje en pareja cuando Emil tenía cinco años.

Llegaron al castillo sin más inconvenientes, donde Hagid les dejó en un amplio recibidor sin percatarse, todavía, del "incidente" que habían sufrido dos de sus futuros alumnos. Mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor encargado de llevarles al Gran Comedor, Albus y Rose se acercaron a Scorpius, quien escurriendo su ropa, todavía hablaba con Emil.

-Entonces, el deporte que causa furor entre los magos se llama… ¿Quodich? – Preguntó el albino.

- Quidditch. - Lo corrigió Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa. – Se juega con cuatro pelotas. La…

- ¿Cuatro? ¿Pero cómo podéis estar atentos a todas ellas? Quiero decir en los deporte muggles solo hay una y ya me parecen difíciles de seguir.

Scorpius asintió.

-No se mucho de deporte muggles pero me han dicho que el Quidditch es más fácil de seguir. Además es muy entretenido, ya verás…

-Me ha parecido muy valiente lo que has hecho, Malfoy. – Interrumpió Albus.

-Gracias, Potter; lo que me cuesta creer es que ese inútil gigantón no se haya dado ni cuenta.

-¡Hagid no es un inútil! – Protestó de inmediato Rose, quien ya se había enterado de dónde y con quién había estado su primo aquella tarde, y lo consideraba lo más estúpido que este podía haber hecho, pues la habían calado bien las historias de su padre.

-Pues para no serlo sabe actuar como uno. – Repuso Scorpius airado por la actitud desafiante de la chica - ¿O acaso consideras normal que no se haya dado ni cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido, Weasley?

Rose comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca mientras su rostro adquiría un color parecido al de su pelo por la ira.

-¿Qué? ¿Te he dejado sin palabras? – Se mofo él.

-¡Tu! ¡Idiota, carbón, hijo de…!

-¡Rose! – La interrumpió Albus sacudiéndole el hombro – Rose te estás pasando, Scorpius tiene parte de la razón.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Albus, ahora defiendes serpientes?!

-¡Rose! – Exclamó Albus de nuevo – ¡Escúchate! Yo también quiero a Hagrid, pero eso no quita que actuó de forma irresponsable. O que tú estás sacando las cosas de contexto. ¡Es normal que Malfoy esté enfadado!

La chica, ofendida, más al darse cuenta de la forma irracional en la que estaba actuando cerró la boca, pero mantuvo la mirada de su primo, desafiante.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Malfoy. – Siguió sermoneando Albus – Comprendo que este enfadado pero que Hagrid no os haya hecho caso no significa que sea un inútil, ni te da derecho a llamarlo así.

- No, solo que es un irresponsable. – Dijo en tono desdeñoso Scorpius.

-Solo que es un irresponsable. – Aceptó el moreno.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Intervino entonces la voz que Albus reconoció como la de Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts.

Los tres, Scorpius, Albus y Rose, se giraron dudando que el enfado del profesor se debiera a su "educada" discusión. Pronto encontraron el motivo de los gritos de este. El chico llamado Hans sujetaba a Emil por las solapas de su camisa, evitando que tocara el suelo con los pies, seguramente amenazándolo.

Al ver al profesor el moreno palideció y soltó inmediatamente a Emil, que jadeó, falto de aire, también por el golpe contra el suelo.

-Bien. Luego me ocuparé de su castigo, señor Smith. Ahora, señores Williams y Malfoy; me pueden explicar por qué están mojados.

Ambos se miraron antes de que Emil contestara:

-Nos caímos al lago…

-No mientas, por favor. – Lo interrumpió Scorpius – Smith lo empujó al lago y yo salté para sacarlo.

Neville miró airado a Scorpius antes de gruñirle:

-No es menester que interrumpa, considero que el señor Williams es perfectamente capaz de expresarse por sí solo y, además, considero egocéntrico hacerse el héroe de esa forma, cuando todos sabemos que los Malfoys sois un atajo de cobardes.

Se oyeron risas por parte de la gran mayoría de los presentes; solo Albus, Emil y Scorpius permanecieron serios, aunque al último se le podría describir más bien como colérico.

-Profesor Longbottom, - intervino Albus aún dispuesto a conseguir la amistad de Scorpius y además enemigo natural de las injusticias – es cierto lo que Malfoy dice, todos vimos lo que ocurrió.

Neville miró a Albus de manera profunda y terminó diciendo:

-Muy bien. De momento los cuatro quedan castigados. Señores Williams, Potter, Smith y Malfoy acudan mañana a mi despacho para recoger su castigo. Y tengan por seguro que informaré a sus padres de esto. – Sin más hizo un hechizo no verbal para secarlos y se giró en dirección al interior del edificio - Ahora síganme todos. Nos dirigimos, para aquellos de ustedes que no lo sepan, al Gran Comedor, donde serán seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas, a saber: Griffindor, Hufflepuf, Revenclaw y Slytherin. El proceso es muy sencillo; cuando los nombre subirán al taburete y yo les pondré el Sobrero Seleccionador, este decidirá a que casa deben pertenecer. Mientras estén aquí su casa será su hogar. Sus logros serán recompensas para su casa, sus fallos, castigos.

En esto, llegaron ante las puertas del Gran Comedor y estas se abrieron, dejándoles ver a cientos de personas con la mirada fija en ellos.

* * *

_Primero de todo quiero dejar claro que no tengo nada en contra de Hagrid, simplemente es importante para la trama de la historia que se comporte así._

_También__ quiero pedir disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía; he pasado el corrector pero siempre se me escapa alguna. Si alguien las detecta por favor avíseme para que la corrija._

_Por último agradecerles a todos por haber leído hasta aquí._

_Saludos:_

_Oninezumi_

_NOTA: Le cambié en todos los otros capítulos el apellido a Hans, pero en este se me pasó. Lo siento. Lo he corregido en cuanto me he dado cuenta._


	4. 1 de Septiembre, 2007 III

_¡Saludos a todo el mundo!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo! (Con retraso, tenía pensado subirlo ayer pero me faltaba un dato)_

_He aquí el tercer capítulo. _

* * *

Capitulo 3

1 de Septiembre, 2007

Los nervios, que no habían estado presentes hasta ese instante se instalaron en el estómago de Rose Weasley haciendo que quisiera vomitar en ese mismo instante. Las miradas de todos los alumnos de los cursos superiores se centraban en el pequeño grupo de alumnos de primero y Rose creyó que la miraban a ella. Y tuvo miedo. Miedo de no encajar, miedo de que se burlaran de ella, miedo de que la rechazaran, miedo de posibles miradas hostiles, de palabras desdeñosas, de gestos agresivos… Miedo a estar sola. Y empezó a temblar.

Su primo, Albus pareció notarlo mientras andaba a su lado, porque le cogió la mano y se la apretó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa alentadora.

Y Rose sintió vergüenza de que hiciera eso en público, por lo que apartó rápidamente la mano, sonrojada, dejando a un muy confundido Albus con esta extendida.

Después de una paseo que a Rose se le hizo eterno, llegaron frente a la mesa de los profesores, junto a la cuan había un atril y al lado de este un desgastado taburete de madera oscura con un ajado sobrero encima.

El profesor Logbottom, sujetó este con una mano y empezó a llamar:

-Abbott, Diane Mery – La chica del pelo largo y castaño que antes había llamado la atención de Scorpius acudió rápidamente y se sentó nerviosa en el taburete, empezando a jugar con sus pies desde el mismo momento en que le pusieron el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza. Tenía rasgos redondeados e infantiles y las uñas muy cortas, como si se las mordiera. Tras unos instantes de deliberación el sombrero anunció:

-¡Hufflepuf! – La chica se levantó y casi corrió hasta su mesa en medio de los aplausos de todos los alumnos.

-Chang, Mei Yong – En esta ocasión, fue la chica que había compartido barca con Albus y Rose la que se sentó en el taburete. Se trataba de una chica de ojos negros y rasgos asiáticos que poseía una tranquilidad sorprendente, que había demostrado en la parsimonia que utilizó para acercarse al asiento. Casi sin rozar su cabeza el sombrero dictaminó:

-Revenclaw – De nuevo todos aplaudieron, pero los alumnos de esa casa con un furor especial, ya que eran la segunda casa con menos alumnos.

La primera era Slytherin. Esto se debía a que desde la Guerra Mágica muchos niños le tenían terror a terminar en aquella casa, muchos se habían marchado de la escuela tras quedar en ella y aún más se habían echado a llorar al oírlo.

-Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperon – Scorpius sintió un pequeño escalofrío, que supo disimular a la perfección, al notar cientos de miradas hostiles sobre él. Aun así camino con paso lento y seguro, dejando ondear suavemente su capa detrás de sí, hasta el taburete, donde se sentó con la cabeza alta y rostro impasible. En cuanto el sombrero rozó sus platinados cabellos pudo escuchar la voz de este en el interior de su cavidad craneal, como si retumbara en su interior:

-¿Un Malfoy? Creí que ninguno tendría valor para aparecer por aquí.

Scorpius apretó inconscientemente los puños y las mandíbulas, y pensó esperando que el sombrero lo oyera: "No es cuestión de valor sino de derecho".

Una risa apagada que escuchó entonces en la cabeza del chico:

-Hace falta valor, también. No puedes fingir que no notas las miradas y el desprecio, muchacho. Pero debo decir que eres un Malfoy muy especial… Supongo que querrás quedar en Slytherin...

"¡No!" gritó Scorpius para sus adentros mientras apretaba más los puños, poniendo blancos sus ya pálidos nudillos.

-Impaciente. – Lo regañó el sombrero.- Si me hubieras escuchado habrías visto que no puedes quedar allí; eres demasiado impulsivo. Pero si no quieres quedar en Slytherin, ¿Dónde quieres estar?

"No me importa. Cualquiera menos Slytherin." Y recordando un consejo que le habían dado en algún momento de su vida repitió ese pensamiento: "Cualquiera menos Slytherin, cualquiera menos Slytherin, cualquiera menos Slytherin…"

Y de repente oyó gritar a la voz del sombrero, sintiéndola con sus oídos y diciendo:

-¡Griffindor!

Si antes de esto había un moderado silencio en el Gran Comedor, ahora el silencio se podría cortas incluso con un cuchillo de mantequilla, de tan espeso que era. Durante unos segundos nadie se movió, prácticamente nadie respiró, hasta que Emil empezó a aplaudir. Casi inmediatamente Albus Potter lo imitó y la mayoría de los profesores no tardaron en secundarlo; lentamente Longbottom le retiró el sombrero de la cabeza y, entre esos solitarios aplausos, Scorpius anduvo lentamente, con la cabeza bien alta, en dirección a la zona libre en la mesa de Griffindor, donde se sentó apartado de sus compañeros, la mayoría de los cuales aún no habían reaccionado mientras que los que lo habían hecho lo miraban con asco.

Cuando el profesor de Herbología se disponía a llamar al siguiente, Fred Weasley, de manera torpe y apresurada, se puso de pié, de entre su lugar en medio de los alumnos de segundo de Griffindor y exclamó mirando a la directora:

-¡Esto es un error! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡No puede estar aquí!

-Siéntese, señor Weasley. No le corresponde a usted decidir quién pude o no ir a su casa.

-Pero… - Intentó protestar el morocho.

-Siéntese. - Repitió ella más potentemente - A no ser que quiera ser sancionado. - Fred obedeció no sin antes murmurar algo entre dientes, la directora se dirigió entonces a Neville: - Ahora, si no hay más interrupciones, podemos proseguir.

Él aludido se aclaró la garganta y pronunció con un ligero orgullo:

-Potter, Albus Severus.

Los nervios, que hasta ese momento el chico había conseguido mantener bajo control, provocaron que, mientras subía hacia el taburete, sus manos temblaran ligeramente y su rostro se tornara pálido, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Scorpius. Este se preguntaba si Albus se habría decidido finalmente por alguna casa. Aunque el chico le era completamente desconocido y aún no se fiaba de él, debía reconocer que le había caído bien, pese a tener unos primos completamente odiosos. "Quizá eso cambie después de lo que ha dicho su primo, quizá ya no quiera acercarse a mí." Pensó, no sin cierta tristeza, el nuevo Griffindor.

Durante los largos minutos que el sombrero estuvo sobre la cabeza de Albus, que para él fueron eternos, también sus familiares empezaron a preocuparse:

"¿Y si lo seleccionan para Slytherin?" Se preguntaba Fred mordiéndose nerviosamente la uña del dedo pulgar derecho.

"¿Y si queda Griffindor ahora, que?" Se decía James. "Puede quedar con el imbécil de Malfoy o deshonrar a la familia como yo si no queda allí"

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto el Sombrero Seleccionador? – Le preguntó en voz baja Victorie a Molly, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, junto a los demás prefectos, a lo cual Victorie contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó por encima de todos los murmullos la potente voz del Sombrero:

-¡Revenclaw!

En comparación a la selección de Albus, cuyo resultado causó furor entre los miembros de esa casa y decepción en los familiares del chico, exceptuando a Molly y Victorie, las dos siguientes fueron sorpresivamente rápidas.

-Scarmander, Lorcan Augustus – Al pobre chico no le hicieron apenas caso pese a su estrafalario aspecto, ya que, incluso después de que le nombrara Neville, todos seguían pendientes de joven Potter, el cual intentaba prestar atención a la selección de su compañero e ignorar las miradas que a él se dirigían.

- Revenclaw – Dictaminó el Sombrero Seleccionador sin conseguir atraer la atención de todos los miembros de la casa. A Lorcan, no obstante, no pareció importarle ese hecho y se sentó enfrente de la chica llamada Mei Yong, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Albus, y les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa apagada.

-Scarmander, Lysander Octavius – Llamó molesto por la falta de atención Logbottom al siguiente alumno, gemelo del anterior.

-Scarmander, Lysander Octavius – Repitió el profesor de Herbología al alumno que miraba atentamente un punto del techo.

-Scarmander… - Empezó a repetir en un tono notoriamente áspero Neville, consiguiendo, por fin, atraer la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos, incluyendo la del hermano del mencionado chico que se levantó, provocando que Neville callara, y se encamino hacía su hermano.

-Lysander – Dijo tocándole suavemente el hombro.

- Hay nargels en el aire, ¡mira!

-Ya lo sé, Lysander, pero ahora tienes que acompañarme, ¿sí? – Le preguntó bojo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.

Lysander, que parecía no percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor asintió y dejo que Lorcan, que llevaba la varita detrás de su oreja todavía, le llevara de la mano hasta el taburete y allí miró a los ojos a su hermano:

-¿Me van a seleccionar ya? – Le preguntó intrigado.

-Claro. – Y Lorcan regresó a su sitió dejando boquiabiertos a todos los profesores y a la mayoría de los alumnos.

Longbottom, por suerte, no tardó en reaccionar y, sin decir ni una palabra, colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Lysander, quien parecía mucho más despierto de lo que Scorpius nunca lo había visto.

- Revenclaw. – No tardó en dictaminar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Alegremente Lysander se levantó y se encaminó dando pequeños saltitos al lado de su hermano, donde se sentó para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. Muchas de las chicas de cursos superiores suspiraron enternecidas ante la escena por lo que Macgonagal tuvo que llamar al silencio de nuevo.

Tras esto Longbottom llamó a la siguiente alumna, quien resulto ser otra de las chicas de pelo castaño, cuyo aspecto físico era muy similar, aunque esta era notoriamente más delgada que Abbott:

-Scott, Emily Betty

Ella se dirigió con paso apresurado al taburete e igual de rápidamente anunció el sombrero:

- Griffindor.

Todos aplaudieron animadamente como si la selección de Lysander no hubiera sido extraordinaria y eso fue la mayor prueba de que la directora sabía mantener bajo control a sus alumnos con unas cuantas palabras.

-Smith, Hans Peter – Anunció el nombre del siguiente el profesor. Scorpius intentó lanzarle una mirada asesina al otro chico, de esas que tenía su padre, aun molesto por el anterior comportamiento de él. Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado cuando el sobrero anunció:

-¡Hufflepuf! – Todos aplaudieron, mientras el rubio pensaba: "Seguramente es una casa de inútiles como decía papá, me alegro de no haber quedado allí"

-Williams, Steffano Emil – Llamó entonces Neville tranquilizado ahora que sabía que todo había regresado a la tranquilidad de las selecciones de otros años.

-Griffindor. – Anunció casi instantáneamente el Sombrero Seleccionador. Scorpius sonrió y aplaudió con especial entusiasmo. Le había caído bien el chico, tanto o más que Albus, y le agradó la idea de tener alguien con quien poder conversar en su propia casa donde, obviamente, no era bien recibido aunque por otra parte le preocupaba que eso le pudiera causar problemas para adaptarse por juntarse con él.

Pese a sus dudas recibió al chico con una sonrisa cuando este se sentó a su lado.

Mientras el profesor llamaba a Rose Weasley Emil saludó a Scorpius.

-Hemos quedado juntos, que bien ¿no?

-Pensaba que Emil era tu primer nombre. – Le comentó Scorpius mientras asentía.

-No iba a decirte que me llamaras Steffano. ¿Qué estaban pensando mis padres al llamarme Steffano? ¡No tengo ningún pariente en Italia! – Se quejó en voz baja. – Además nadie me llama así. Así que no se te ocurra llamarme de ese modo, ¿eh?

-Está bien, está bien. – Dijo sarcásticamente Scorpius al tiempo que pensaba "Ya me aprovecharé de esto" y el ajado sombrero dictaminaba:

- Griffindor. – Todos aplaudieron, algunos con menos ganas que antes ya cansados de la larga ceremonia, pero aplaudieron.

-Wood, Elizabeth Lupita – Fue llamada la última de las chicas castañas. Ella se encamino al asiento moviendo las caderas como si imitara a una prostituta. Algunas risitas se levantaron a su paso pero ella las ignoró olímpicamente. El sombrero pasó un buen rato sobre la cabeza de la chica; momento que Emil paso golpeando con su dedo el hombro de Scorpius hasta que este le contestó:

-¿Qué quieres Steffano? – Le peguntó usando su primer nombre para que notara que le había molestado su comportamiento.

- Hufflepuf – Anunció en ese momento el sombrero.

-Luego te cuento. – Le susurró al oído Emil a Scorpius, el cual lo miró de manera amenazante. ¿Para eso le molestaba? ¡Que se lo dijera luego directamente! – Ahora escucha, te vas a divertir.

Intrigado Scorpius prestó atención a lo que en ese momento decía Neville que no era otra cosa más que el nombre de la última alumna, la chica mulata que había viajado con Hans y Emil por el lago.

- Zamora, María del Alba Rosalía Antonia de los Dolores de la Asunción

Emil ahogó una risita a oír el nombre y Scorpius dibujó una delgada sonrisa, pese a no entender exactamente lo divertido del nombre.

-Iba conmigo y Hans al colegio muggle. – Le explicó.

- Hufflepuf – Anunció entonces el Sombrero Seleccionador dando así por finalizada la ceremonia de selección.

* * *

_Solo aclarar que nadie debe __esperar que suba a este ritmo habitualmente porque esto se debe solo a que estoy de vacaciones y que el nombre completo de "María" es solo una burla al de mi hermana y que no pretendo ofender a nadie mas que a ella con un nombre así y que aunque sé que el nombre de por sí no es gracioso he conocido muchos niños a los que divierten los nombres largos y de muchos otros que se burlan de los nombres compuestos por lo que me pareció adecuado aunque en realidad ese nombre en concreto no tenga mas particularidades que el resto de los que he usado. Y aclarar que no tengo la certeza de haber acertado con los nombres que ya son parte del libro; si alguien los sabe y ve que me he equivocado (los he buscado por Internet) que me lo comunique para que lo corrija, por favor._

___Saludos,_

_Oninezumi_

_NOTA: Me he dado cuenta de que se me olvidó cambiarle el apellido a Hans en el capítulo anterior, acabo de hacerlo. Lo lamento._


End file.
